


Clothes

by ishery



Series: Rest stop adventures [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, SUCH FLUFF, and gladio encouraged things to be a shit, and sometimes i think they're good enough to share, gen - Freeform, quick fic, the boys did mean well, this really is just me trying to get ideas out of my head once in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishery/pseuds/ishery
Summary: Prompto and Noctis really had meant well when they'd decided to take their clothes to the laundry. Really they had.Shame Ignis didn't see it that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is what it says on the tin, guys. Just a quick piece of filler to keep my brain working while drafting up the next chapter of my fic. 
> 
> My friend gave me a prompt and I gave myself an hour to write- and this is what we have. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"My clothes are where?" 

It’s less a question and more an accusation, admittedly. An eyebrow lifted, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down his nose at the other three. What, exactly, had they decided to do? 

"Well um-" Prompto was the first to open his mouth, hand raised to scratch at the back of his head. "We were just trying to help you know." 

"Yeah Specs," Noct chimed in a moment later, reluctant but at least accepting the icy glare that quickly shifted in his direction. " You do this stuff all the time, figured we could at least -try- to help." 

Astrals. 

Fingers moved to pinch the bridge of his nose behind his glasses (at least those weren't missing), Ignis huffed a sigh. It was every bit as longsuffering and frustrated as he wanted it to be, even if some of the effect was lost in the fact that he was currently sitting on the edge of the bed in little more than his underwear and a tank top. 

It was entirely unacceptable. 

"And you decided, without asking, that the best way to help was to take my clothing." 

"They'll give them back this afternoon!" Prompto piped up cheerfully, "and it's not like they didn't all need cleaning anyway--" 

A thread, pulled taut and stretched over ragged nerves snapped at that comment, " so you walk off with my things in the middle of the night like a pair of thieves and don't even think to leave me anything for the interim." 

The following pause was.... awkward. Tense. The two younger members of their group appearing every bit as apologetic as they should be feeling in a moment like this. It was unforgivable. They had things to do today and he was not about to be wandering around lestallum in such a state. Borrowing clothes was no good either since they'd decided to take their things with them as well. Mind, the rest of them had been dressed first, but the point of contention still remained. 

"They screwed up." Gladio finally spoke up from his perch in the corner of the room, arms crossed over his chest as he let the advisor thoroughly dress down the other two for what they'd intended to be a nice gesture. He'd claimed to only have found out about it after the fact, though some part of him suspected that Gladio was simply indulging his ire. Truly losing his temper was rare enough that sometimes it felt like he deserved to get it off of his chest. "Nothing that we can do about it now, Iggy, so you might as well get comfy. Make the kids do whatever running it was you needed to do and actually take a load off for a bit." 

Ignis opened his mouth to speak, another complaint or argument that perhaps they could go to the housekeepers and see what could be done to return his things to him but-- no. Gladio had a point. Beyond his own irritation, there was a gesture there that had been meant to be helpful. Removing his glasses for just a moment, he scrubs a hand over his face, fingers raking through hair as he continued to sigh just a moment. Things were, admittedly, too tense as of late. It had gotten to him. 

"Apologies," he finally spoke, every bit of the previous heat gone from his words as he said them. "I should not have lost my temper- I just--" 

"Yeah, no, we get it." Noct spoke up, diffusing the situation further as he mimicked the action. " Should've known to check with you first before doing something like that." There's a bit of a pause, and he watched as Prompto nodded along with what his friend said. " Course we also would've expected you to have clothes sitting out--" 

"Made it a problem for yourself with that one," Gladio had since come to sit on the bed across from him and went so far as to nudge his foot with his own, smug grin on his lips. "What, too tired to think straight?" 

Shaking his head, Ignis let the comment fall as it was. There was nothing else for him to say at this point, their tempers had already flared and he'd already tore into the prince and all he wanted at this point was to get on with the day. 

Which he couldn't do. 

Because he was stuck in this room until they decided to return his clothing. 

Damn. 

"Coffee." He finally spoke up again moment later, looking at Prompto and Noctis as he nodded decisively, "You can bring me coffee at the very least if you've decided I'm to be trapped in here for the rest of the day." 

"We can do that, sure." Prompto was quick to agree, nodding along eagerly as he started heading toward the door, "C'mon Noct, we can ask about the stuff on our way out too-" 

The prince gave him a look, equal parts amusement and some small amount of frustration (his own fault really), but went along with prompto. Before they were even out the door he could hear them chattering about all of the places that prompto wanted to take pictures and Ignis had a feeling he wouldn't be getting that coffee anytime soon. 

Once the door latch clicked shut he allowed himself to release a breath, shaking his head at how utterly ridiculous this whole thing was. 

Gladio was laughing. 

"What's so funny?" He asked even though he had a feeling he knew the answer. 

"You." Gladio grinned at him again, moving from one bed to the other and nestling into the spot just to Ignis' left. Shoulders bump. "Only person I know that'd throw a fit about being told to stay in a hotel room for a day." 

"Well, when we’ve got things to take care of-" he started to say something, but it clicked in his head. It's taken him entirely too long to realize that fact. Proof perhaps that he needed the day that Gladio was forcing upon him more than he'd care to admit. "You had something to do with this, didn't you." 

"Now what makes you think that?" 

"Gladio." 

"C'mon, you'd never take a break otherwise." 

"So you arranged for them to run off with my clothing just out of- what, a concern for my wellbeing?" 

He looked over to the shield to see him grinning, and it's a motion he mimicked, a smile appearing slowly over his features as Gladio pulled the glasses from his nose, sitting them down beside them on the covers. "Arranged? Now what makes you think I'd do something like that..." 

Lips hover so very close to his own, and Ignis is able to feel the heat from the other’s breath as he takes a moment to chuckle at just how ridiculous it was... 

"Oh, just a feeling."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me @ synthesthetic on tumblr! 
> 
> Comments are life. Comments help word count. :)


End file.
